heroines_and_villainessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Vincent Ly/Female Good Haired Trio: Blondes, Brunettes and Redheads
Blondes Bubbles-pic.png|Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls) Tinker_Bell_Official_Pose.jpeg|Tinker Bell (Disney's Tinker Bell) Cinderelly.png|Cinderella (Disney's Cinderella) Aurora.jpeg|Aurora (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) PeachSSBU.png|Princess Peach (Mario franchise) CocoN.SaneTrilogy.png|Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) Sailor moon crystal render by luna ris-d7gg8or.png|Sailor Moon (character) Karen (Frosty the Snowman).png|Karen (Frosty the Snowman) MM11Roll.png|Roll (Mega Man classic series) Sara Spencer.jpeg|Sara Spencer (Dinosaucers) 2473012-nxc-valkyrie.jpeg|Valkyrie (Namco character) MML3Roll.png|Roll Caskett (Mega Man Legends series) Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) Helga G. Pataki (movie render).png|Helga G. Pataki (Hey Arnold) Cindy Vortex 02.png|Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron franchise) Mandy (Billy & Mandy).png|Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) Bessie Higgenbottom.png|Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) Chitoge-Kirisaki.jpeg|Chitoge Kirisaki (Nisekoi) FionnaAT.png|Fionna Mertens (Adventure Time) Star Butterfly.jpeg|Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Roll.EXE Official art.jpeg|Roll.EXE (Mega Man Battle Network series) Barbie real.jpeg|Barbie (character) Sam_Sparks_(C2).png|Sam Sparks (Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs) Lizzie McGuire.jpeg|Lizzie McGuire (character) Heroes - Jolyne.png|Jolyne Cujoh (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure) Maki-c3.jpeg|Maka Albarn (Final Fight series) Maka Albarn.png|Make Albarn (Soul Eater) KendallPerkins.png|Kendall Perkins (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) Ashley/Yelena.jpeg|Ashely (Everybody's Golf series) Jeannie Nelson 2D Artwork.jpeg|Jeannie Nelson (I Dream of Jeannie) Wang Yuanji Artwork (DW9).png|Wang Yuanji (Dynasty Warriors series) The Loud House Lori Nickelodeon.png|Lori Loud (The Loud House) The Loud House Leni Nickelodeon.png|Leni Loud (The Loud House) Brunettes Buttercupyeppa.png|Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls) Sam Manson.png|Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) Maruko artwork series2 01.png|Momoko Sakura (Chibi Maruko-chan) Ashleyspinelli.jpeg|Ashley Spinelli (Disney's Recess) Mabel pines gravity falls.png|Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) Kasugano Sakura.png|Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter series) Ling-xiaoyu-tekken7-render-official.png|Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken series) Velma 1.png|Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo series) The Loud House Lynn Nickelodeon.png|Lynn Loud (The Loud House) RCG Misako.png|Misako (Kunio-kun series) Taki Tamurai.jpeg|Taki Tamurai (the Karate Kid cartoon) Asuka-tekken7-render-official.png|Asuka Kazama (Tekken series) Chi-Chi as a teenager.png|Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball (classic series)) Videl (dragon ball fighterz).png|Videl (Dragon Ball Z) Shizuka Minamoto (2005).jpeg|Shizuka Minamoto (Doraemon franchise) Atsuko Kagami.jpeg|Atsuko Kagami (Himitsu no Akko-chan) Tohru Honda (2001 design).jpeg|Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket) Numbuh Three.jpeg|Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) KimMMPR.jpeg|Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Zeo) Sun Shangxiang Artwork (DW9).png|Sun Shangxiang (Dynasty Warriors series) KylieGriffin06.jpeg|Kylie Griffin (Extreme Ghostbusters) Shareena Wickett.jpeg|Shareena Wicket (Detention!) ZX Aile.png|Aile (Mega Man ZX series) DOA6 Kasumi Render.png|Kasumi (Dead or Alive series) Daria Morgendorffer.png|Daria Morgendorffer (Beavis and Butt-head) May Pokemon Anime Art.png|May (Pokemon franchise) Belle transparent.png|Belle (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) AE3 Yumi render.png|Yumi (Ape Escape series) Wendy Testaburger.png|Wendy Testaburger (South Park) The Loud House Lisa Nickelodeon.png|Lisa Loud (The Loud House) Mavis_Dracula_Render.png|Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) Guan Yinping Artwork (DW9).png|Guan Yinping (Dynasty Warriors series) Redheads Blossom-pic.png|Blossom (Powerpuff Girls) Ariel 2`.png|Ariel (The Little Mermaid) Kim Possible.jpeg|Kim Possible (character) Lina Inverse.jpeg|Lina Inverse (Slayers) Barbara Rayman Legends.png|Barbara (Rayman series) Ranma mujer render.png|Ranma Saotome (female form (Ranma 1/2)) Daphne 1.png|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo franchise) Misty SM.png|Misty (Pokemon franchise) Natalie Ape Escape Million Monkeys.png|Natalie (Ape Escape series) Frankie Foster.png|Frankie Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) A-ko Magami in her sailor-suited battle outfit.png|A-ko Magami (Project A-ko series) Daisy SSBU.png|Princess Daisy (Mario franchise) Bloom (Winx Club S1-3).png|Bloom (Winx Club) Kimber Benton.png|Kimber Benton (Jem and the Holograms) Black Widow in Avengers Ultron Revlotion.png|Black Widow (Marvel Universe) Batgirl (DCAU).png|Batgirl (DC Universe) 2012 April O'Neil.png|April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise) Sora Takenouchi promo.png|Sora Takenouchi (Digimon Adventure) Pastel - TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama - 01.png|Pastel (TwinBee series) Gwen Omniverse.png|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 franchise) Layla Williams.jpeg|Layla Williams (Disney's Sky High) RCG Kyoko.png|Kyoko (Kunio-kun series) Atomic Betty.png|Atomic Betty (character) Starfire.gif|Starfire (DC Universe) Exo-Skin Jenny Wakeman.png|Jenny Wakeman (Exo-Skin (My Life as Teenage Robot)) KBVLolo.png|Lolo (Klonoa series) PTR Lammy.png|Lammy (PaRappa the Rapper series) Molly O!.gif|Molly O! (Generation O!) Pi-daemona.jpeg|Daemona (Phantom Investigators) Category:Blog posts